Their Paradise
by Always Silver Pen
Summary: AU. Quand Caroline s'est vu confié cette mission, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout soit si compliqué. Entre Elena qui devient hystérique, Klaus qui a décidé de contrecarrer ses plans et Kol qui compte les points, stopper l'Apocalypse n'a jamais semblé si difficile. / HUMOUR, Klaroline, les Originels


**N/A :** Bonjour à tous !

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic Klaroline ! Honnêtement, j'ai dû mal à croire que je recommence à poster. J'ai eu un peu de mal à finir "À travers le temps", mais ça me manquait trop de bosser sur une fic. Je suis en manque de Klaroline !

C'est une traduction de la fic "Paradise for the Lost" que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce site. C'est l'une de mes préférées et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

**Thèmes** : AU, Klaroline, romance, humour et un peu de drame. D'autres couples sont à venir, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! :-)

_**Warning**_ : Cette fic est un AU (univers alternatif), donc même si l'on retrouve les mêmes personnages, l'univers est différent. Ceci dit, la thématique gentil/méchant de VD est reprise. Klaus et Caroline sont donc ennemis. L'histoire est un peu décalée et pour ceux qui connaissent mon OS "Go to Hell", c'est du même auteur. Oh et la fic va sans doute passer en rating M.

Ce n'est qu'un prologue, j'espère que vous le lui laisserez une chance =)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Je me trouvai dans une forêt obscure**_

...

(\o/)

_Au milieu du chemin de notre vie_

_Je me trouvais dans une forêt obscure_

_Égaré hors de la voie droite_

_[Dante's Inferno]_

(\o/)

Branches et buissons écorchent ses jambes nues tandis qu'elle tente de se frayer un chemin à travers une sombre forêt. Sa respiration irrégulière et le bruit de ses propres pas sont les choses qu'elle entend. Ils résonnent dans sa tête et manquent à chaque instant de la rendre folle. Lorsque le hurlement d'un loup retentit à ses oreilles, les bras de Caroline se resserrent sur le petit corps qu'elle tient contre sa poitrine.

- « Ça va aller » murmure-t-elle, davantage pour se réconforter elle-même que le bébé.

En effet, le bébé est loin de donner l'impression d'être effrayé. Bien au contraire, les créatures menaçantes de la nuit semblent le laisser complètement indifférent. Il fait même un _rot_, clairement d'ennui. _D'instinct, il ne craint aucun monstre_, soupire Caroline. _Il mettrait le loup en pièces s'il savait qui il est vraiment_.

Mais il ne le saura jamais.

(\o/)

Elle était censée se « débarrasser » du bébé avant qu'il arrive sur Terre. C'est ce qu'on doit faire du Déclencheur, disaient-ils. L'Antéchrist ? Pas exactement. Ici, c'est la dernière grande fête dont il est question. Vous savez, l'_Armageddon._ Le monde n'est pas prêt. Pas encore. Nous devons la reporter, nous devons nous débarrasser du Déclencheur. Tu dois le faire, Caroline.

Mais elle en est incapable.

Elle ne pourra jamais se « débarrasser » d'un bébé, même s'il est profondément maléfique, même si cela signe son arrêt de mort, même s'il est un Prince de l'Enfer. Un des quatre, pour être exact. Le plus jeune fils, le Déclencheur de l'Apocalypse.

Elena s'est remarquablement bien débrouillée pour voler l'enfant à sa famille. Un des frères, Elijah, ne serait pas du même avis bien sûr, mais à quoi peut-on s'attendre d'un diable qui s'est fait séduire par un ange, puis trahir de la pire des façons ? Elijah - le plus honorable parmi cette bande de bâtards, mais aussi le plus cruel quand il y est poussé - n'oubliera jamais ce que lui a fait Elena.

Caroline fait une pause et regarde le bébé volé à l'Ennemi. Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon normal. Il ne pleure pas et se contente de gazouiller de temps à autre. Et s'il vivait une vie de petit garçon ordinaire, dans une maison ordinaire, avec des parents ordinaires ? Et si Caroline le cachait dans un petit ville au milieu de nulle part ? S'il vivait bien caché, il ne connaîtrait jamais sa véritable identité et son pouvoir. Et il aurait une vie _totalement normale_, parmi des gens normaux, et ne causerait jamais de problèmes tels que l'Apocalypse. Ou la conduite en état d'ivresse.

Il y a une maison au bord de la forêt, une _maison totalement normale_ - une maison parfaite pour un petit garçon _ordinaire_, sourit Caroline. Elle ferme les yeux et utilise son pouvoir pour détecter qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Esther Mikaelson, une femme célibataire. Sans enfants.

Elle adorerait avoir un fils. Avec une absolue certitude, Caroline hoche la tête.

(\o/)

D'abord, il y a un petit coup frappé à sa porte.

Puis il y a un bébé gazouillant sur son porche, emmailloté dans une couverture. Un petit garçon.

- « Pauvre bébé » s'exclame Esther. « Tu as un nom ? »

Elle fait entrer le bébé et commence à le bercer dans ses bras.

- « Comment vais-je t'appeler alors ? » murmure-t-elle avec douceur.

(\o/)

**21 ANS PLUS TARD**

« KOL MIKAELSON ! »

Elena tremble, toutes les plumes de ses ailes d'un blanc immaculé frémissent.

- « Il s'appelle Kol Mikaelson ! » crache-t-elle en brandissant un doigt sous le nez de Caroline. « Il est bien vivant ! Et son vingt-et-unième anniversaire arrive le mois prochain ! »

Caroline déglutit. Elle avait vraiment espéré pouvoir garder cela secret. Seulement, il s'est avéré que les anges ont des espions (ne croyez pas qu'ils sont fair-play, on ne peut pas combattre les forces du mal sans briser une règle ou deux) et maintenant, elle va devoir réparer les dégâts qu'elle a causé vingt-et-un ans plus tôt.

Les autres anges l'ont toujours jugée trop irréfléchie. Trop joyeuse. Plus éclatante que la lumière.

Désobéissante.

Elle préfère chanter que jouer de la harpe. Elle aime danser et voler, et non pas se tenir bien à sa place au milieu d'un chœur d'ange. C'est une bulle de bonheur. De son côté, Elena est une martyre, toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres, toujours _parfaite_, et elle _pleure_ beaucoup trop. Quand leur supérieure, Bonnie, a décidé de les faire travailler ensemble, les deux anges ont grimacé d'un air douloureux. Et son « _vos personnalités se complètent parfaitement _» était une blague vraiment _très_ cruelle.

- « Ça va, Elena, je m'en occupe » sourit la jeune blonde d'un air nerveux. « Pas besoin d'en parler au Boss, pas vrai ? »

Elle n'a jamais vraiment vu le Boss, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'Il ne sera pas si clément avec la personne qui risque d'avoir provoqué l'Armageddon.

- « Si tu te plantes encore » Le visage d'Elena devient écarlate et à cet instant, Caroline trouve qu'elle ressemble vraiment à une mouette en colère, « la Bataille Finale commencera. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, avec tous ces humains corrompus… » Elle marque une pause pour l'effet dramatique, « Nous perdrons. »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter, les larmes aux yeux :

- « Et nos ailes nous seront enlevées. »

Toujours à en faire des tonnes.

Si vous voulez l'avis de Caroline, Elena est un de ces anges qui dramatisent trop souvent. Vous auriez dû la voir l'année dernière, quand son équipe de basquet favorite a perdu le championnat. Le trou qu'elle a fait dans le mont Everest y est toujours.

Mais cette fois, si Elena pleure, ce n'est pas seulement pour un _match_. La bataille la plus importante de l'histoire est en jeu, probablement la dernière d'ailleurs. Un affrontement entre deux équipes adverses.

La main d'Elena se referme sur le col de la robe de Caroline, et elle siffle entre ses dents :

- « Il doit survivre à son anniversaire, Caroline. »

Son poing se resserre sur le tissu blanc.

(Elena croit fermement au jour du Jugement Dernier.)

- « D'accord ! » bégaie Caroline. « Je vais m'en occuper. Il y survivra. »

(Et Caroline croit fermement aux happy ends.)

- « Tu as de la chance que Les Ennemis ne sachent rien. »

La jeune blonde se mord la lèvre. Ce n'est que pour un mois. Comme Les Ennemis restent en Enfer à s'amuser avec toutes sortes de pécheurs, elle va pouvoir descendre sur Terre et veiller sur Kol pendant quelque temps. Le problème sera très rapidement résolu. Cette fois, au lieu de le tuer, elle va le garder en vie.

Elle l'a déjà fait une fois.

Ce ne sera pas si compliqué, pas vrai ?

(\o/)

- « Los Angeles ? » soupire Caroline en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil. « Sérieusement ? »

Kol Mikaelson, le Quatrième Prince de l'Enfer et le Déclencheur de l'Apocalypse, a quitté la petite ville de Mystic Falls pour la Cité des Anges, surnom courant de cette agglomération. Trouvant cela ironique, Caroline ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle ne sait pas grand-chose sur le monde des humains. Elle en a entendu parler, a observé certains endroits, mais regarder ces personnes d'en-haut et vivre avec elles, ce n'est pas la même chose. Peu importe, elle apprend vite.

Comme par miracle, il se trouve que Kol est à la recherche de deux colocataires. Caroline se frotte les mains de satisfaction lorsque par un étrange coup du sort, tous ceux qui s'apprêtaient à répondre à l'annonce ne parviennent pas à se rendre à l'appartement. Certains restent bloqués dans les embouteillages, d'autres loupent le bus, et d'autres encore ont la mauvaise adresse.

(Quoi ? Il faut parfois un peu provoquer sa chance.)

Kol hausse un sourcil en ouvrant la porte. Face à lui se tient une jeune femme blonde âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche qui lui descend jusqu'aux genoux, elle arbore un large sourire.

- « Salut ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'un air rayonnant avant de lui tendre une main. « Je m'appelle Caroline. »

- « Kol ».

Il la laisse entrer et croise les bras sur son torse. _On s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin_, pense Caroline.

- « Écoute, je suis déjà en retard au travail alors si tu veux seulement jeter un coup d'œil, sers-toi une tasse de thé, mange quelques biscuits, parle-moi des licornes et de tout ce qui te traverse l'esprit, et va-t-en. Et si tu le faisais vite, ce serait encore mieux. Je suis à court d'argent et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui serait prêt à emménager immédiatement. »

Caroline fait la moue. _C'est vraiment très impoli de ta part_. L'adorable mais diabolique petit bébé qu'elle a sauvé des années plus tôt s'est transformé en un beau jeune homme sans aucun savoir-vivre.

(C'est probablement la faute de ses gènes.)

- « Je sais déjà tout sur les licornes » réplique-t-elle. C'est complètement vrai. Sa licorne favorite, Charlie, a des sabots de la couleur de l'or. « Et j'ai très envie de vivre ici. Vraiment, vraiment. Je veux être ta… comment dit-on déjà ? Ta colocataire ? »

C'est la première fois que Kol Mikaelson rencontre une fille aussi étrange. Elle semble venir… d'un autre monde. Il doit cligner des yeux à deux reprises pour revenir à la réalité.

Peut-être est-ce une Mormone.

- « Tu n'es pas… _d'ici_, pas vrai ? » Il fronce les sourcils.

- « Pas vraiment. » Ses boucles blondes rebondissent dans son cou tandis qu'elle secoue la tête.

Kol pousse un soupir tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- « Peu importe. Je vais vite te montrer ta chambre, d'accord ? »

(\o/)

Ils décident de régler dans la soirée les formalités concernant le loyer. Tandis que Kol se rend à son travail (il est _barman_ ! Caroline est outrée. L'alcool est l'instrument du diable après tout) l'ange tente de mémoriser les bases. Vivre sur Terre ne peut pas être _si_ compliqué. Les gens font cela depuis des siècles. Des millénaires même. Malheureusement, comme il n'y a aucun livre intitulé « Vivre Sur Terre Pour Les Nuls » sur les étagères de Kol, elle prend la liberté de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Tout ce dont il a besoin, elle en aura besoin aussi, non ? _Voyons voir_.

Il y a des vêtements, bien sûr. Cela fait un bon moment qu'on ne coure plus nu dans le Jardin d'Éden.

Des livres aussi : sur l'économie, les sciences sociales, la manipulation.

- « Espèce d'affreux petit diable » sursaute Caroline avec dégoût.

Manifestement, l'humanité a vraiment… évolué.

Puis elle trouve un paquet de cookies. De la nourriture ! Apparemment, tant qu'elle jouerait l'humaine, elle aurait besoin de se nourrir ! Elle s'empare du dernier cookie dans le paquet et lentement, prudemment, elle le porte à son nez. Les petits morceaux de chocolat sentent bon. Elle mord dans le biscuit et commence à mâcher.

Et c'est ce qu'elle pourrait appeler le paradis sur Terre. LE PARADIS. Elle dévore goulûment le cookie et cherche désespérément un autre paquet. Son cœur se met à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Savoureux. Délicieux ! Oh oui, elle va continuer à en avaler jusqu'à faire une overdose de sucre ! Cookies… Cookies…

- « Oh mon… » commence-t-elle, mais bientôt, Caroline se rappelle qu'elle doit se maîtriser. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle voit Elena la Parfaite froncer les sourcils d'une manière qui lui est si caractéristique et secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur ; _la_ _gourmandise_, troisième Péché capital.

Caroline lève les yeux au ciel. _Très bien_.

Elle se traîne jusqu'au salon et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Si elle ne peut pas manger ces cookies, elle peut au moins se mettre à l'aise dans sa nouvelle maison.

(\o/)

Ce soir-là, lorsque Kol rentre chez lui, la première chose qu'il voit est une pile de papiers vides. Et Caroline, le visage et les doigts recouverts de chocolat, assise sur le sol de la cuisine d'un air coupable.

- « Euh. » Elle ouvre la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais c'est alors que quelque chose attire son attention.

Attendez une minute, pas quelque chose. _Quelqu'un_. Un homme se tient derrière Kol avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Même dans une complète obscurité, elle n'aurait aucun mal à reconnaître l'aura qui l'entoure. Son ombre a une paire de cornes, bien qu'aucun humain ne puisse les voir.

Le regard bleu sombre qui transperce le sien lui dit qu'il _sait_, qu'il la sent aussi. La puanteur de l'Enfer qui l'accompagne.

(D'accord, le truc de la puanteur, c'est faux. Il sent vraiment bon en fait - comme quelque chose de chaud et d'épicé.)

Pourtant, c'est l'un d'entre Eux.

Un Ennemi.

(\o/)

- « Caroline, je te présente Klaus » lance Kol pour rompre le silence maladroit. « Notre nouveau colocataire. Il prendra la dernière chambre libre, celle qui se trouve à côté de la tienne. »

- « Ravi de te rencontrer Caroline. » Le diable incline légèrement la tête et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le laisse faire tout en essayant de paraître aussi normale et naturelle que possible. Elle ne peut révéler sa véritable identité à Kol - tout comme son ennemi.

L'homme la saisit par la main et la relève sans douceur, la tirant contre lui de sorte que pendant un instant, ses lèvres rencontrent son oreille.

- « Tu as du chocolat sur le menton, petit ange » murmure-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- « On a oublié son _trident_ à la maison ? » rétorque-t-elle.

- « Alors tu sais déjà qui je suis ? » Le sourire du diable se transforme en une vilaine expression cruelle. « Fantastique. »

* * *

**N/A** : Ce n'était qu'un prologue, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il reste encore quelques zones d'ombre, mais tout sera éclairci dans le prochain chapitre.

_**Attention**_, je ne posterai la suite que si je vois qu'elle est demandé. Le premier chapitre est toujours décisif à mes yeux :-)

Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis et de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et de voir si je retrouve quelques-uns de mes anciens lecteurs =) Oh et promis, il y aura plus de Klaroline dans le prochain chapitre.


End file.
